paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kasey
(Work in progress) (Work in progress) When Kasey is a pup, her fur is light gray with white coating on her tummy, mid-tail, and mid muzzle. Her paws are light black. Her eyes are light blue. As she grows older, she gets a more fluff to her chest. Her gray fur is more darkened and she also has more fluff to the sides of her cheek, and her tail is more puffy. '' Collar:'' Purple Badge: Satellite Radar By Me: Present Day Pups on a track down case F''uture Generation'' Third Generation By Others Present Day Future Generation Third Generation Movies she's in [[PAW Patrol The Movie/My Little Pony The Movie|'PAW Patrol The Movie/My Little Pony The Movie']] Catchphrases: "Technology is not smart enough for this pup!" (technology technician) "My highly trained paws are at your service!" (tracking) "technician coming through!" (technology technician) "If you lose something, you can count on me to find it!" (tracking) ~Pup Pack tools(tracking): Claw. tracking tablet. tracking wings (Like Skye's). built in tracking drone. megaphone. '''~Pup Pack tools(technology technician): ' technology tablet claw ~Jetpack for Air pups uniform: ''' ''~Work In Progress! '' ''Vehicle: ◾While in tracking vehicle mode only, it can convert into a tracking helicopter. Each button has a different meaning: ◾ There's a red button with a paw-print: It's the button to turn the vehicle into a helicopter when it's already a tracking truck. ◾ Red: For both tracking and technology technician truck modes, pushing it once turns the lights on, holding it down honks the horn. ◾ Blue: While in tracking truck mode, it activates the truck built in tracking drone. ◾ Green: While technology technician truck mode only, it activates her built in technology device. ◾ Orange: While in tracking truck mode only, it turns on her sirens. ◾ Yellow: While in both tracking and technology technician truck modes, it activates her communication screen. ◾ When she's older, Ryder upgrades it so it's able to connect with Chase's Police Crusier, and upgrades it to where it is bigger for her adult body. Fears: *Stroms- After she got shocked by lighting at her wolf den in the woods. *Her sister Shadow Kasey- Shadow Kasey always unexpectedly attacks Kasey and her PAW Patrol friends sometimes, leaving Kasey in fear when she'll attack again. But when Kasey turns into an adult she's not scared of her any more, but is anored of her. * Hunters- Since she is 70% wolf, she is targeted by hunters so they can do a DNA test, and since half of her family has been hurt by them. * Shots- She thinks they hurt. Known Family Sapphire - Mother Hunter - Father Chase - Husband Security Dogs Forever: Chase X Kasey Summer - Daughter Security Dogs Forever: Chase X Kasey Skystar - Daughter Security Dogs Forever: Chase X Kasey Silver - Son Shadow Kasey - Sister Thunder - Cousin Solar - Cousin Space - Uncle Cocoa - Aunt Shadow Jr. - Niece Tornado - Brother Camo - Nephew Sunbeam - Future Gen. Little sister Twister - Future Gen. Little brother Young Kasey: TBA Older Kasey: Elizabeth Reaser- voice of Alice Zander in Oujia: origin of evil. 'Theses' 'two pics are the basic looks of her''' Category:Pups Category:Honorary PAW Patrol Member